blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Courage
Courage is the main protagonist and the very main character of the series. He had lived in the middle of Nowhere with his previous owner Muriel Bagge and her husband Eustace Bagge. He is voiced by Marty Grabstein. Personality Despite his signature demeanor and reputation, Courage truly does live up to the meaning of his distinct name. Because of a kidnapping incident with his parents, he was abandoned as a puppy, found by the ever-kind Muriel, and began fearing everything abnormal. This fear is easily swallowed, however, when Muriel's safety is put into jeopardy or trouble falls upon him in general, most likely because the events of his most painful memory drives him to protect Muriel, in fear of losing another loved one. He is willing to risk his own life to protect her at all costs. Unfortunately, his irrationality sometimes causes others to doubt his intuition. Courage has been presented as an almost entirely selfless character, working to benefit others with usually little to no regard for his own well being, proving that he is, in fact, courageous. Although his secondary owner, Eustace, is cruel to him, he is not offended by his harsh words and cruel tricks, especially compared to Muriel. This is most likely because he's learned to deal with the man's cruel jokes and short temper. Courage doesn't particularly talk much. When distressed, he speaks in a gibberish esque "dog language" but when calm, Courage shows that he does in fact speak English (though few people pay attention to him when he actually does). He usually communicates his emotions through whines and howls as he presumably prefers. In PPGD, Courage is deleviered to Sensei Jack by an injured Muriel. Courage was first introduced after the fight between Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls when they were called over by Jack. Bubbles found Courage and Jack explained how he got him. Once an old lady came at his door and asked him if he could take care of the badly wounded Courage. Jack took him in and cared for him but the old lady didn't return so he kept him. Bubbles took Courage along with him as her play buddy (similair to Bell with GIR). Suddenly Bubbles got attacked by the Dread Dragon and Courage warned the others. After that he wasn't seen for a while. Later he appeared when Buttercup came into trouble and Jack and the professor decided that Courage must stay with Buttercup to take notes of everything she does. Courage then also spent a lot time with Bubbles after that. Courage appeared also a lot with Buttercup after she learned cooking. He was her partner on the beach and at the science fair. When the Clusters came into the science fair Courage helped evacuating several people including Weasel. He was seen with Bubbles trying to defend the people from the Cluster bugs, then he help carry Bubbles to the safe room to help out the scientists open the door. Courage was helping Bubbles open the door when he kicked the door and hurt his foot. Courage was later seen with a slambat possibly trying to helping Bubbles keeping the door closed from the Cluster monster. Even they were relieved that the Cluster monster eventually retreated in fear of the bomb's explosion, he and Bubbles became very sad when Blossom and Buttercup had presumely died. Bubbles hugs Courage. She felt very guilty about it, but Courage tells her that it wasn't her fault. Bubbles apologizes to Courage then apologizes again that it has to be this way then said sorry again. Courage said, while stuttering that she gave him a chance to be in a new family and he wanted that. He also said that she doesn't have to be sorry. Bubbles apologizes again with tears running down her cheeks and says to hold tight to her and don't be afraid while stuttering. Courage also seems to be crying. Courage said that he's not afraid. Bubbles then said to not be afraid, don't look, and it will all be fine and it will all be ok. Courage then finally says that he believes her as the light blue light goes to them. Skills and Abilities Courage has been seen doing things that are humorously improbable, such as screaming so loud that it can break the entire basement floor and form a deep chasm as seen in Ball of Revenge, shatter the sun as he did in The Magic Tree of Nowhere, or use various visual transformations in order to communicate, such as turning into a snake, a club and a dragon, as well as many other creatures and objects pertaining to the thing he tries to explain. However, this is only occasional and is assumed to be used for comedic effect. Although he lives the typical life of an average dog (helping around the house\ farm and being his average self) he's shown he's pretty quick on his feet when trouble strikes and he's forced to solve the problem in some way. Courage has shown he can speak English. He demonstrates this when he does things such as yelling Muriel's name in distress or saying his catchphrase "The things I do for love." Unfortunately, this skill falls apart when he's distressed and in turn when it is needed most as he speaks in his signature gibberish when he's trying to explain danger to his owners. In PPGD, Courage is most of the times a real cowardly dog. He only has showed his fighting abilities during the evacuation at the science fair. He tried to fight off the Cluster insects, but since his fighting capacity isn't very large, he was quickly overpowered by them, only to be saved by Bubbles. Although not yet thoroughly exlpored in the comic (except when he warned Blossom and Buttercup about the Dread Dragon), Courage's cartoon counterpart has shown some extraordinary abilties. For example, Courage could scream so loud that he often caused objects around him to shatter, break, or form deep chasms in the earth (although this might have been more for comedic effect). The most well known of his abilities, is his shape-shifting. He is able to briefly transform into any person, creature or object, though he normally retains either his pink coloration, his eyes, and/or his ears. He commonly uses this ability to transform into something similar to an event he just witnessed in a (usually futile) attempt to warn Muriel and Eustace of impending danger (or will just turn into random things completely irrelevant to what he saw). Though capable of speaking fluent English, Courage mostly does so to the viewers and other non-human characters, largely tending to speak in unintelligible gibberish to most human characters. He often says, "The things I do for love," when he is about to do something brave, "I just know something bad is going to happen," when there is something afoot, and "I know I shouldn't, but I gotta," when he is about to enter a villain's hideout. He tends to whisper "Oh no" to himself, when something bad is going on. He also sometimes states, "Something fishy is going on, or my name is absurd... And it’s not." Other variations include "I'm telling you there's someone here" and "Something smells fishy". In the show, he has also displayed incredible strength (he broke the sun), invincibility (although he does get hurt), great stamina (he never gives up), and durability. Whether or not Courage will display these powers in the comic is of yet, unknown, although he has shape-shifted once already into the Dread Dragon. As for speaking, he hasn't spoken English outloud yet, only when he is thinking. When he usually talks, it's in "Dog" and for now, because of her language ability, Bubbles is the only one who can communicate with him. History A pink puppy was born to Henry and his kind wife in a large, gated property. He was raised through example, and was quick to learn a lesson. Though his parents had an aristocratic fascination in canine objects, his well being was always of the utmost concern. While successfully learning to catch a ball, he accidentally got his head stuck in between the bars of the fence and he was taken to the Pets of Tomorrow veterinarian office. Here, he was freed by a seemingly kind doctor, who gave him a lollipop and ushered him out of the room so he could "speak" to his parents alone. His tongue got stuck to the surface of the sucker, and then tore off, so the baby dog rushed back to be nurtured by his mother. When he returned, the three were gone, and screams pleading for assistance could be heard from the hallway. He abandoned his candy and rushed in to find the vet carrying his parents away in a net. They begged the doctor to not separate them from their son. He rushed after them into a room of caged dogs, and then into another room where he discovered his parents being forced into a rocket ship. He tried to help them before its launch, but failed, as his fear drove him to flee into a garbage chute which led to a back alley. From there he watched as his family was sent away into space, while waving a tearful goodbye to them. Crying alone, he was found by a young red-haired Scottish woman who offered to take him home. Later to be known as Muriel. She named him Courage. He's been living under her care ever since that day. Courage is the protagonist of the show, and an overly frightened dog who lives in Nowhere, Kansas. He was abandoned as a puppy after his parents were sent into outer space, but was adopted by Muriel Bagge. Her husband, Eustace, regularly mistreats him. Ironically, given his name, Courage is a genuine coward, but still goes to great lengths to protect his owners; to the end, he often gets injured, sometimes quite brutally or almost killed and only surviving through his determination and/or pure luck. Aiding him at saving the day is a self-aware, sarcastic, and seemingly omniscient Computer that he keeps in the attic with which he could consult for information in how to remedy any predicament he faces (though it never fails to badmouth him in one way or another). He got his name when Muriel found him as a puppy alone in an alley and remarked that he must be quite brave to be there by himself. Gallery Courage_ufo.png Courage_ALIEN.png Courage_robot.png Courage,_Eustace_and_the_Weremole.jpg Courage-197x275.jpg Courage.a.jpg Courage.png Courage_2.jpg Courage-scream.jpg Aaaaaaaa.jpg Courage_eggplant.png Category:Animals Category:Superheroes Category:Male characters